


To Try Again

by beautywind



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 這篇是夜魔俠x制裁者/馬修x法蘭克/Matt x Frank的短文。想開台小小的車，描述兩人莫名其妙同居打了一炮的故事。





	To Try Again

法蘭克搞不懂為什麼他會跟小紅睡在同一張床上，不，打從一開始為什麼要答應住進這傢伙家裡就是個謎，之前替小紅順手狙掉幾個忍者的時候，他看清小紅面罩下的臉，原來就是之前去病房找他，甚至自告奮勇要替他辯護的默達克律師。

原本以為不會再見面了，但因為答應柯特要參加他的交流分享群組，法蘭克不得已只好暫時滯留在紐約，等風頭稍微過了一點後，他開始會去附近的酒吧，一開始偶遇凱倫，對方一臉大驚小怪的把他拖到角落，問他只是穿個帽T就這樣隨便跑沒關係嗎？法蘭克聳肩表示這個城市習慣冷漠，而且並不需要擔心他的安危，凱倫只是挑了挑眉。

接下來他還看到之前替他辯護的尼爾森律師跟一名金髮女郎會在酒吧停留，尼爾森律師一看到他就明智的決定直接無視，以免又被捲入亂七八糟的事件當中。法蘭克倒是注意到幾次下來，尼爾森從未跟馬修一起出現過，大概是吵架了？他想著這些無關緊要的事，一邊將杯子裡廉價的酒水喝完。

緊繃了太長一段時間，閒下來的時候反而不知道該做什麼。

也許他該離開紐約的？才這麼想，就聽到酒吧門口的鈴鐺被搖響，來者拄著一隻可能根本不需要的盲杖，一邊摸到他身旁的位置。

詛咒缺席的柯特，法蘭克暗暗罵道，他明明就坐在最角落的位置，為什麼還是能被發現？

「你今天不需要去保護城市？」法蘭克嘆了一口氣，想著該怎麼提早打發這個難纏的傢伙。

「也許晚點吧，你呢？事情都做完了？」馬修微微一笑，熟練的將瓶蓋轉開，他沒想過在那些糟糕事情過後，法蘭克還會待在紐約。

「你不要嘗試說服我去望彌撒，就算我現在閒到發慌。」

「那你的確需要新的嗜好。」

法蘭克沒想過對方口中所謂的新嗜好，是在幾天後，把之前被黑幫牽走不知下落的黑狗送來他的住處。

「你真的看不見嗎？」那條狗迫不及待的撲上他，尾巴搖得都快斷掉似的，法蘭克即使不情願也不得不承認他欠了小紅一個人情。

「很多人都這樣問過。」紅色墨鏡下的嘴唇微微翹起，似乎把對方的問話當恭維收下了，他微微捏緊手杖，似乎有什麼話未竟、還在等適當的時機開口。

「說吧，你要我做什麼。」法蘭克並不笨，也不想欠男人人情，他本來猜測小紅可能來找他一起出任務，或要求他在滯留地獄廚房這段期間乖一點，別再對罪不致死的壞蛋出手等等之類的，但完全沒料到對方只是開口問能否請他喝杯咖啡。

法蘭克太過驚訝，以致於被黑狗趁機多舔了兩口臉頰。只是咖啡而已，還以為是什麼大事呢，這個男人……總是能出乎他的意料。

「不行。」法蘭克看到對方有些失望的垂下頭來，甚至抿了抿那對薄唇，微濕的唇瓣看起來更加殷紅，就在大律師還想開口之前，法蘭克搶先補充道：「我請你。」

「真的？」對方抬起頭來，上揚的語氣像是得到獎賞的小狗般興奮，法蘭克不禁覺得對方在法庭上深不可測的模樣都是裝出來的，其實就是個傻蛋。

但他不討厭。

以為一杯咖啡就能抵人情的法蘭克，在公園遛狗時又撞見馬修，他忍不住問對方是平時生意太過慘淡，所以才會有這閒暇時間陪退伍老兵？

馬修辯解在路上走走說不定能碰到新的案件，再者，法蘭克並不老。

好吧，他投降，他不該妄想能辯贏律師的。法蘭克聲音帶著笑意，在喉結滑動時一字一詞都敲在馬修心上，聽多了對方生氣、壓抑痛苦時的音頻，小紅還是覺得歡快的語調最適合法蘭克，就跟他談論自己的女兒有如鮮花時一樣。

就在兩人說笑了一段路後，馬修突然停下腳步，法蘭克問他怎麼了，後者稍微偏過頭問道：「我可以扶你的手臂嗎？」

「你認真的？我覺得你連那根手杖都不需要拿呀。」法蘭克搖頭失笑，一個可以衝進壞人的巢穴暴打別人的瞎子，還需要他的攙扶？

「怎麼會？我都考慮買隻導盲犬了。」馬修幽默的回道，雖然他的確兩樣都不需要，但這是他白天的偽裝，甚至在多次任務上都能佔到便宜。

「你一定用這方式把過很多女人吧，這算盲人的福利嗎？」法蘭克說歸說，手卻還是伸了出去，他剛剛有注意到公園慢跑的人從他們身邊經過時，會特地多看小紅幾眼，又偷瞄了他幾下，還用一種有點責備的眼神，好像他少做了什麼似的，法蘭克現在終於弄懂原因了，畢竟一個盲人怎麼會不需要旁人的攙扶呢？而且他還是牽著狗的那個人，然後放任無助的瞎子在他身旁使用盲杖。

面對男人的揶揄，馬修只是乾笑了幾聲、打哈哈的帶過，幸好法蘭克沒有跟他一樣的異能，否則就能聽到他的心臟漏跳一拍了吧。

法蘭克的手臂比他想像中來得結實粗壯，跟以往女人纖細柔軟的臂膀都不一樣，走動時肌肉繃緊的觸感也有細微的差距，指尖傳來的體溫微微升高，可能跟午後的驕陽脫不了關係。

馬修脫口問對方稍等要不要去喝酒，一陣沉默後得到的肯定答覆，讓馬修開心極了。

原本以為今天的行程除了散步、喝酒外不會再增添插曲，凌晨三點被吵醒的法蘭克覺得自己真是太低估這個麻煩精了，他伸手安撫了一下因血味而躁動的黑狗，而後盯著站在門口滿臉帶傷的小紅，額頭被利器劃出的傷口還在滲血，現在是怎樣？他還充當夜魔俠的軍醫就對了？

對上那雙無神的雙眼，法蘭克就無法狠心把門當著小紅的臉甩上，等他回過神來的時候，自己已經在替小紅縫合傷口了。

還有很多零碎的事情，法蘭克懶得一一細數，總之就是這些大大小小的事情拼湊起來，加上某些人情因素，最後他決定暫時跟小紅同住在一個屋簷下。一開始他說自己睡沙發就夠了，龜毛的小紅又堅持自家沙發根本不是給人睡的，屋內又沒空間擺第二張床，看來看去只剩一個選項。

「你為什麼床單要用絲綢啊？也太高級了吧……」很不習慣睡這麼高級床舖的法蘭克開口問道，而且兩個大男人擠同一張床真的有點勉強，稍微翻個身都會碰到對方。

「因為我不喜歡純棉的。」馬修似乎一點都不介意兩人貼得緊實，他喊了法蘭克的名字後，笑著跟對方道晚安。

有個人跟著一起睡覺的感覺，到底該說是久違，還是懷念呢？法蘭克不太敢繼續細想，只是閉緊眼睛希望自己趕快入睡。

他有一陣子沒再夢見瑪利亞了。

不知她是不是在生自己的氣，因為他上次距離她那麼近，甚至能握住她的手了，然而最後他還是放手了。

法蘭克不知自己該不該期待繼續夢見她，一部分的他想繼續往前；一部分的他卻停滯在原地，手裡緊緊攢著所剩不多的回憶，那些會讓他疼痛的片段，往往最能鮮明的喚起他的記憶，栩栩如生宛若再體驗一次。

然而她今天卻在。

法蘭克發現他不如以往孤身一人站在黑暗中，瑪利亞坐在床上，看起來一點都不計較上次發生的事，就像以往那樣溫柔、總是包容著他所有的缺點。

他吞了吞口水往前走去，伸出顫抖的手小心翼翼觸摸她的頭髮、臉頰，瑪利亞只是溫順的回握他的手，引導他覆身於上，過程中她卻都不回話，法蘭克低下頭親吻她想表示歉意，怕癢的亡妻只是輕笑兩聲，並未阻止他繼續。

直到他沿著瑪利亞的裙襬往上探尋時，瑪利亞突然抓住他的手，面對他困惑的臉緩緩說道：「該抉擇了，法蘭克。」

抉擇？又要他抉擇？家到底是這裡還是那裡的老問題嗎？

似乎看出他的茫然和不滿，瑪利亞失笑續道：「不是，法蘭克，該抉擇是否繼續往前走了。」

「瑪利亞！」還沒能繼續問清楚，法蘭克便叫喊著亡妻的名字驚醒，喘息不已的男人定神後才發現他此時面對著比夢境突然消逝的日常還要尷尬的窘境。

他跨坐在馬修身上，而對方的襯衫已經被自己扯壞了。

現在是怎樣？驚疑未定的他瞪著身下不知醒來多久的小紅，後知後覺的意識到對方根本看不到自己的表情，法蘭克這才粗聲粗氣的問：「你醒多久了？」

馬修眨了眨那雙無神的雙眼，老實招認自己根本還沒睡著。

「所以我把你……」尷尬到恨不得直接挖個地洞跳進去的法蘭克說話都有點打結。

「你好像幻覺發作了，我看過書上說夢遊的人最好不要叫醒他，我就等你自己清醒。」馬修露出一臉無辜的模樣，讓人真想直接信了他。

「那你……幹麻起反應？」法蘭克感覺得到有什麼東西頂著他的屁股，不是沒在軍中看過這樣的互動，只是早有家室的他從未覺得自己有天也會面對同性的欲望，而且馬修的手並未從自己的腰臀上離開，代表雖然男人知道自己不清醒，剛剛發生的事情卻沒有違背小紅的本意。

為什麼？

「這是正常的生理反應。」馬修知道這麼講不足以停下壞脾氣的男人直接往他臉上來一拳，在短暫的停頓後才接續未竟的話語：「任何一個男人在面對自己喜歡的人壓在身上時，都會這樣的。」

「什、搞什麼？」法蘭克握緊的拳頭確實鬆開不少，他一臉耳朵進水沒聽清楚男人剛才的發言，說了好幾個不字才反問對方是不是搞錯了什麼，就像他的幻覺一樣。

小紅則是清楚的表示自己的神智從未如此清醒過。

「你是不是特別喜歡把你綁在柱子上的人？還是你只是對女人膩了，所以決定換個……方向？」他大可以把小紅揍暈，然後直接牽著狗離開地獄廚房，不知自己在遲疑什麼的法蘭克只覺得目前的他需要一把冷水醒臉，然而馬修的手卻不肯從他的身上挪開，即使法蘭克已經嘗試友善的在不折斷男人腕骨的情形下拉開對方的手。

「真正想逃避的是你吧？法蘭克，我們都曾經失去過……但不代表不能重新開始吧？」馬修的眼睛雖無法聚焦，卻總能精確的對上法蘭克的雙眼，就像是不允許他逃避一樣。

法蘭克覺得自己未曾痊癒的傷口被馬匹狠狠踩了一腳般疼痛，他一直避免去思考這類的問題，柯特也從未問過他，只有小紅總是這麼不識相，從初次見面就是。

如果要讓對方死了這條心的話，是不是給過他一次想要的東西，發現不如預期就會放棄？

「你搞錯了，小紅，欲望跟喜歡是不一樣的東西。但我們都是大人了，需要宣洩是難免的。」法蘭克一邊說、一邊將自己的汗衫背心脫下，他抓住馬修的手觸碰沿著自己的鎖骨、胸部往下觸碰。

小紅忍不住開口問道：「這是什麼意思？你答應我了嗎？還是只是讓我確認男人的身體觸感跟女人不同？」

「我不欺負瞎子。即使你耳朵聽得比一般人遠，但你其實還是看不見我的身體吧？我讓你有後悔的機會，小紅。我並不像女人那樣柔軟，如果你能看見的話，也許一開始就不會這樣提議。」

不知為何，法蘭克的心跳聽起來有些紊亂，小紅不確定男人到底在想什麼，如果往好處想，至少對方到現在為止還沒給他一拳……但在男人開口問自己有沒有要改變主意的打算，他回答沒有之後，雙手就被男人利索的用汗衫綁起來了，小紅不確定這算不算好的發展。

他聽到法蘭克吐了口口水，隨後是褲子褪下時摩擦發出的聲音，不僅他的褲子被脫，連法蘭克好像都脫了，這是同意要跟他上床嗎？但男人的心跳並不如以往跟他上床的女人那樣激情又猛烈，雖然有加快點節拍，聽起來卻像做了什麼決定似的。

手指撐開黏膜時發出的細微聲響讓馬修打了個顫，但他沒有料到的是那陣聲響沒有維持很久，繼而自己的陰莖就被握住，在他還來不及喊停的時候，龜頭前端就被塞入過於緊窒的窄穴。

「停下、法蘭克！」馬修驚慌的叫道。

「閉嘴，小紅，這不就是你要的嗎？」法蘭克的聲音有點粗啞，像是在忍耐極度的不適。

「不是！你停下，我沒有要求你這麼做。」小紅開始掙扎起來，可惜對方綁的衣結有點扎實，一時半刻掙脫不開。

「小紅，今晚過後，我們就兩清吧？你得到你想要的了。」法蘭克一吸一吐，嘗試著把陰莖推得更裡面，這點疼痛他還能忍耐。

「才不是，住手！你流血了！」小紅不知哪來的力氣突然一躍而起，陰莖隨著他的動作一下子插入男人的深處，後者痛得嗚咽一聲，沒能即時壓制住小紅的後果，就是自己被向後推倒，趁勢退出的小紅壓在他的身上要他解開束縛。

「如果我說不呢？」即使看不到法蘭克的表情，也能聽出他的倔強，一如既往。

「我很抱歉應該在你產生幻覺的時候就叫醒你，法蘭克，如果我的心意讓你覺得不舒服，你大可以拒絕，不需要做到這樣。我雖然想跟你親熱，但絕不是以讓你流血的方式。」馬修很清楚這種推開人的方式，因為他以往就是這樣對待想靠近他的人，他有些後悔挑在這個晚上跟對方挑明了講，也許自己該等久一點，例如跟男人相處個半年、一年才開口。

「你怎麼知道我流血的？」法蘭克皺了皺眉，畢竟屁股痛的是他又不是小紅，難道除了耳朵好以外，對方還有其他的異能？

「我聞到了細微的血腥味，所以請你把這個解開，我去找藥幫你擦。」話雖這麼說，但是他其實自己快解開了，衣服最終還是沒辦法像手銬或是塑膠手環般牢靠，不是嗎？

法蘭克沉默一陣後才伸手解開那已經鬆脫不少的衣結，小紅真的很難纏，但最讓法蘭克難受的是一部分的他想要接受小紅的提議，他害怕自己如果真的接受以後，回憶會像沙子一樣從他的指縫快速流失，如果他都不記得瑪利亞跟他所擁有過的美好，那就沒人會記得她了吧？本想通過這種疼痛的方式，說服自己沒有嘗試的必要、說服自己這不過是一段又經營失敗的「友情」，然後隔天他又能縮回自己孤單的世界，除了偶爾去交流會露個臉外，他依舊是孤身一人，只有回憶與他作伴。

但是當他那天接受小紅在酒吧硬要擠到他旁邊喝酒的時候；當他接受小紅將那條黑狗送回來給他的時候，他就在不知不覺中實踐小紅一直在說那句屁話。

再嘗試一次，法蘭克，再嘗試一次。

當馬修帶著藥膏坐回法蘭克身邊時，後者揮揮手婉拒表示這點小傷不需要擦，正當小紅想反駁時，男人接下來的話語讓他愣在原地：「因為今晚還沒結束，不是嗎？」

這是什麼意思？馬修對於今天的心情活像在坐雲霄飛車般高低起伏感到有些疲憊，明明就不是第一次談戀愛，他卻異常患得患失。

「我想相信你一次，小紅，關於你的再嘗試一次這種屁話。」一旦下定決心要做，法蘭克就絕對不會後悔，速戰速決一向是他的鐵則，「而且是我先毀了你的晚上，我有責任負起義務，不管是你幻滅還是讓我幻滅，我們都可以在今晚得到想要的答案。」

有時他真恨自己瞎了，馬修暗暗這麼想，他忍不住伸手撫摸法蘭克的臉頰，在心底細細勾勒出堅毅的線條，當他湊上前去親吻男人時，對方身軀微微震了一下，卻沒推開他。

男人的身體誠如法蘭克所宣稱的，完全跟柔軟的女人是不一樣的觸感，不論是結實的肌肉在承受快感時繃緊的方式；或是承受不了過多時從鼻尖溢出的低沉喘息聲，都是那麼不同，但馬修發現自己居然一點都沒有打退堂鼓的跡象，即使從未跟同性做過，此時卻比以往隨便跟砲友解決時都來得興奮。

剛剛拿來的藥膏反而當作其他用途，第一根手指插入時，法蘭克後穴縮緊的同時也忍不住倒吸一口氣，這是自己胡來的後果也只能硬生生嚥下，小紅似乎意識到他的不適，手指並未自顧自的抽插，反而是停在裡面不動好一會，等他適應後才繼續探索，原本法蘭克都以為在軍中那些同袍互相擁抱只是不得已的替代，到底能從肛交獲得怎樣的快感，他不太能懂，直到小紅按壓到他體內某塊軟肉。

「唔？！」被指尖按壓過的地方傳來陣陣快意，跟適應擴張的忍耐完全不是同一碼事，法蘭克還想開口問馬修幹了什麼好事的時候，對方的指尖又確認位置似的頂了一下，這次的力道比方才大了點，法蘭克急忙摀住自己的嘴，感覺要發出什麼怪呻吟了。

小紅滿意的感覺原本箍緊手指的穴口在他不斷刺激前列腺下有鬆軟的趨勢，不枉他之前有去書店買了幾本關於男人身體構造的點字書，感覺差不多的同時塞入第二根手指，法蘭克的鼻息從一開始的忍耐逐漸增了點甜膩，這是很細微的變化，但聽在馬修耳裡完全是無上的鼓舞，手指進出男人體內發出黏稠的咕啾咕啾聲，小紅忍不住吞了吞口水，忘記哪本書說過大腦是全身最色情的器官，馬修從未如此贊同過，光是想像那個聲音營造出來的畫面，他的下體就硬得難受。

「小紅。」而讓馬修理智線斷裂的原因，是法蘭克用那樣飽含情慾的沙啞語氣，夾雜點難以察覺的脆弱喊他。

小紅。一直以來只有法蘭克這樣喊他，馬修不知道男人替他取了這綽號的用意為何，但那是他專屬的暱稱，這讓馬修有種自己是特別的錯覺，他想成為那個特別的人。

「唔、唔嗯！」當小紅抓住他的大腿分開往內挺入時，依然從法蘭克喉中擠出些許音節，雖然這比方才胡亂塞入時來得好受，但不容忽視的尺寸依然讓法蘭克無法適應的收緊後穴，察覺到他的難受，馬修探出手替他套弄疲軟的陰莖，一方面在他的鼻樑上、臉頰及胸口落下細碎的吻，親吻過每一條猙獰的傷疤、每一道征戰的勳章。

當小紅開始動的時候，法蘭克有點想殺了數十分鐘前答應的自己，內臟就像是要被頂開般難受，但很快的小紅就找到令他舒服的那點，龜頭隔著腸壁撞擊前列腺帶來的刺激完全不是手指能比的，而當馬修更加往深處插入時，撞擊到比前列腺更上方的精囊時，摩擦出的快感令他不由自主的顫抖，每次抽出時都會再次巧妙壓過前列腺，法蘭克知道自己發出了從未有過的呻吟，他想忍住，小紅卻在他耳邊可憐兮兮的說：「我都看不到了，可以讓我聽聽你的聲音嗎？」

該死的瞎子！法蘭克開口想拒絕，馬修的紅唇卻湊了上來，舌頭交纏的同時他也插得更深，頭皮發麻的法蘭克舌根都在微微顫抖，淚水一直在眼眶裡打轉，直到再也承受不住更多抽插時，悄悄從發紅的眼角滾落。

「哈啊、哈啊……法蘭克、法蘭克……」陰莖被腸道緊緊包覆的感覺過於美好，當肉棒抽離時，腸壁發出的細微波啾聲是那麼明顯；而當他再次填滿男人時，被插到分泌些許腸液包裹陰莖摩擦出的水聲又是那麼色情，這讓馬修忍不住加快律動的速度，享受著男人從喉間擠出的破碎呻吟，當自己的喘息聲與男人逐漸同步的時候，小紅知道自己快到了，而對方也是。

「小紅、我快……啊、哈啊……要射、要射了……嗚、嗚嗯！」法蘭克的嗓子染上了點哭腔，難得開口卻在暴露弱勢的同時承受更綿密的撞擊，法蘭克最後承受不住的在小紅懷裡射了出來，後穴夾緊的同時他感覺小紅的手指因用力而稍微陷入他的腿肉內，於此同時馬修顫抖的靠在他的肩窩，一股熱流噴灑進他的體內深處，長射一發後又短射了兩下，像是要把他體內都灌飽白色的熱液才干休，法蘭克喘息了兩聲，原本已經疲軟的陰莖前端又分泌出些許透明液體。

兩人相擁一陣，直到法蘭克開口：「你打算在我身上壓多久？」之後，馬修才不情願的放開對方，但還是厚著臉皮躺在他身旁。

「……你幹麻一直盯著我？」明知道對方看不見，幹麻還睜著那對無神的大眼猛盯著自己瞧，像是他欠男人一個答案似的。

「你明知我看不到。」馬修想摟住法蘭克，卻被對方挪開手臂，然而他不是那麼容易死心的個性，一來一往直到法蘭克放棄，暫且老實的讓他抱一陣子。

「你還有什麼屁話沒講的？」法蘭克覺得有點想睡了，太久沒有肌膚之親，都忘記勞動過後是很容易助眠的，但是身旁躺個欲言又止的臭瞎子就讓他感覺有什麼事沒做完一樣，乾脆問個明白。

「我的表現沒有讓你幻滅吧？或至少，比你第一次來得好吧。」馬修似乎很介意法蘭克在同意跟他上床前那段發言，他承認自己有些緊張，畢竟雖然以往沒女人抱怨他技術差，但是也沒男人稱讚自己好過。

「什麼叫比我第一次來得好，你欠揍嗎？我要睡了。」即使發生了肉體關係，法蘭克依舊沒有要直接回應馬修稍早的告白，但他也沒有真的給白目的小紅一拳。

「這很重要啊，關係到我下次該怎麼表現呀。」小瞎子發揮纏人的個性，不得到滿意的答案前大有種要跟對方盧到天亮的打算。

「才不會有下次！」

面對側身過去不再理會他的法蘭克，小紅卻難得不接話了。

因為他已經從法蘭克漏跳一拍的心跳，得到他想要的答案。

 

完

 

後記：  
為什麼一開始只是想寫個開車，結果加入了內心戲跟把罰叔的片段等等就7400字了？這篇獻給被我推下坑一直很飢餓的「攻君福利促進協會會長」小樂，本篇標題取名靈感源自於夜魔俠第2季第3集小紅被罰叔綁在柱子上兩人在你一言我一語辯論的時候，小紅所說的一句：To try again, Frank. To try.

愛賴皮的小紅跟大拳頭氣pupu的罰叔真是太搭、太搭了，希望有機會能描寫更多兩人的互動，也希望大家快點去看「夜魔俠」跟「制裁者」的影集啊！

 

By 舞飛音   
2018.09.02


End file.
